


Silmarillion Bredliks

by Anonymous



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gallows Humor, Humor, Poetry, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Exactly what the title says.





	1. Chapter 1

Ungoliant:  
That iz mai naym  
Ai hav sum shiny  
Jewels to claym  
Ai kum frum past  
The empty void  
And ai mayk Melkor  
Kwait annoyd  
But wen its taim  
To mayk a deal  
Wen ai have lots of  
Gems to steal  
Ai giv the Noldor  
Awful frait  
Ai kill the treez  
Ai eat the lait


	2. Chapter 2

Mai naym iz maedhros  
Wen mai dad  
Hu lost hiz gemz  
Iz super mad  
And asks frum mi  
A stupid owth  
And burnz sum boats  
And goodwil bowth  
And luthien  
Tinuviel  
Haz stolen bak  
A gem frum hell  
And mayd us kil  
Fayr eluchil  
For so wi du  
Tu all hu steel  
Ar ayrloom gemz  
And wen we win  
Ar gemz but tayk  
No joi therin  
Aim burnd with payn  
That tayks mai breth  
Ai no aim bad  
Ai jump tu deth


End file.
